Close Enough
by AAnitab
Summary: Steve/Danny romantic smut. How have I not shipped this pairing since season 1, I have no idea. The boys are getting more comfortable with all the elements of being together. Steve/Danny committed romantic smut, pwp.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Close enough

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: I own nothing from Hawaii 5-0 and make no money. No infringement is intended.

I recently fell back in love with this show and now wonder how the daylights I watched it for two years without avidly shipping the boys together. Well, now their ideas on the matter were pretty clear. Steve/Danny committed romantic slash smut ahead. Porn without plot. I am the queen.

Close enough

by AnitaB

Chapter one: A few of my favorite things

He had Danny just where he wanted him, tucked close and warm and making some of his favorite little pleased noises.

And the naked in his arms part was certainly helping build the tight feeling in his chest. /Danny, that's my Danny. Show me what you like.\\\ The man leaning back against his chest was gorgeous, hair all messy, breathing hard and clenching strong hands against his legs. "Come on, Steven, quit teasing and touch me already."

"So impatient, Danny." Steve tightened his arms around Danny's ribs and licked down the arch of that throat to nibble at the line of his collarbone. "Got somewhere else you'd rather be?" Danny's ribs shifted against his fingers with a sharp noise somewhere between a laugh and a snort. Steve let his fingertips follow the distracting edges of hard muscles down the strong body in his arms, but not that low, not yet. "Don't you want to be here?"

"I want you to touch me, Steve. Or I'm gonna handcuff you to our headboard and show you exactly how this feels." Every inch of Danny's body arched and rocked against the front of his, hips tucked deliciously close against Steve's erection through the only cloth left between them. Steve had never hated his own clothing more for keeping even an inch of Danny's skin from touching his. But the heat of Danny's skin against that part of him tended to strip him of any self-restraint and Steve wanted more of those noises before he couldn't help but push for his favorite noise. He adored the sound of Danny coming with a shout of his name.

There was so much he wanted first, that he wanted while he was holding his Danny in one of his favorite positions. Such a perfect damn view, so much skin against his, so many sounds to be made, and those delicious lips close enough to kiss. "Kiss me, Danny. Kiss me and I'll touch you." Steve kissed along the strong line of Danny's jaw as that body arched and trembled into the hand on his hip. "Anywhere you want me to."

There was a low, sweet growl on Danny's lips for the instant before those lips covered his and he could feel the vibration of the happy noise Danny let out against his tongue. He loved happy Danny noises, couldn't get enough of them in his ears, against his mouth. Deepening the kiss, Steve went about getting more of those happy Danny noises by wrapping his fingers around the only erection he'd ever touched other than his own. /Oh, yes, that's my Danny.\\\ So hard, so warm, so good in his hand…

Steve reveled in the feel of Danny's groan on the tip of his tongue, treasured the vibration down every inch of skin contact along his chest, loved the thrust of that body into his grip. And when Danny broke the kiss to gasp, arch and babble heated words, Steve got lost in the view.

That was what made this his favorite position for touching Danny just like this. Steve got to feel everything, hear everything and most importantly see everything. He goddamned loved watching Danny come apart in his arms, against his body, in his hands. And, good holy god, Danny looked good in his hands right now. A sculpted chest heaved under the stroke of his palm. Lean stomach muscles clenched with each thrust of those hips. Strong arms and legs held him tight, fighting for every inch of shared heat. Danny's hands clutched at his skin, holding on like he was never letting go. "Fuck, Babe, your hands… so damn good, Steve."

And the length of Danny's need wrapped in his fingers… was simply gorgeous: soft skin over hot steel. It was a thousand times better than those lonely nights holding himself in roughly the same position. Steve would happily sit here painfully hard forever if it meant that Danny would just stay right here in his arms: needing him this much, holding him this close. /Love me, Danny, please.\\\

"You feel so good in my hands, Danny." Steve rubbed his chin over the flexing line of a muscular shoulder before catching those lips with a hard, deep kiss. "I want to feel you, every gorgeous inch, when you come for me."

That… that was beautiful. That sound on Danny's lips. That strong hand clinging to the back of Steve's neck. That gorgeous body arching and thrusting against his. "So close, Steve." One of those hands moved and it was suddenly Steve's turn to arch and gasp and thrust into the tight heat of those fingers. "I want to feel you, Babe, when we come together. So lose the goddamned cloth and lay back."

/There's my Danny. Touch me.\\\ Steve smiled into one last kiss before weakly letting Danny out of his hands and out of his arms long enough to rearrange themselves on the bed. Soon, soon his Danny would finally be close enough. Just as soon as that man stopped smiling down at him and got the hell down here.

000

Steve was killing him. Good, holy god, Steve was going to kill him with pleasure and he was going to love every damn second of it. Danny arched into the tight grip of that hand and felt the low rumble of his favorite voice against his back. Steve loved torturing him just like this. And Danny couldn't say he minded. He loved feeling those strong arms holding him tight, that strong chest against every inch of his back. And that mouth was doing lovely, lovely things to the helpless arch of his neck.

But he couldn't really return the favor pinned to Steve's chest. There was so little of his Steve that Danny could reach like this. He couldn't even get to those lips unless Steve met him halfway. And while Steve always gave him lots and lots of kisses like this, Danny wanted more than this. He wanted more than kisses and Steve's… /oh, fuck, yes… please.\\\ … brilliant hands on his shaft.

Danny wanted all of Steve. He wanted to wrap his fingers around Steve's erection, feel in his hands just how much his sweet idiot wanted him back. He wanted to watch Steve's face when he was the one going mad with pleasure. He wanted every gorgeous inch of that body free for his eyes, his hands, his lips. And he wanted it right the hell now. They'd been together long enough that Danny knew exactly how to get Steve exactly where he needed him.

Steve loved Danny's hands… almost as much as he adored Steve's hands. /Come on, Steve, give me what I really want.\\\ That man felt so damn good in his hand, so incredible arching into his fingers and clinging to his hips. And then those hands pushed him away. Normally he'd hate that, but Steve needed to be naked and flat on his back, and that would require at least a little distance between them.

And a fucking gorgeous view. Danny clenched his aching fingers into tight fists because he wanted, needed to appreciate this sight for a little bit longer and his hands had a tendency to rush where Steve's skin was concerned. /God, Steve, you look…\\\ Nothing was this beautiful. Picturesque Hawaii had no better view than six plus feet of a naked and aroused Steve stretched long and staring up at him from their bed. /And it's all mine.\\\

"So damn beautiful, Steve. Every fucking inch of you." He watched those strong hands clench before one of them reached out toward him in invitation. Steve wanted him closer. Steve wanted to remove the space between them.

But he couldn't want it more than Danny did. Not even with all that heat in the sound of his name on Steve's lips. "Danny, come here."

/Oh yes, nowhere else I ever want to be.\\\ Danny felt his skin ache with the need to move down into those strong arms and be wrapped in all that heat and strength. But Steve had just spent a good long time teasing him and the second that erection was skin to skin with his, Danny would lose all self-control. He wanted to torture his Steve for a bit. "Hmm…" He kept his eyes locked on Steve's face as he trailed one set of fingers along the tense muscles of a long leg. "I don't think so, babe. I'm not done with you yet." Moving to sit over those strong thighs, Danny let a little bit of the evil he was feeling out onto his lips. "Liked teasing me, didn't you, Steve? Let's see how much you'll like this."

The body pinned between his knees went tense, letting Danny watch the movement of all of those gorgeous muscles under his skin. And he was lucky enough to get to touch every inch of that smooth skin and firm flesh. "Come on, Danny… don't keep me waiting."

"Not yet," Now Danny let the itch in his palms pull him forward to slide both hands up those thighs to pin those hips to the mattress. "There's so much more I want to do to you, Steve. And you're gonna let me, aren't ya? You're gonna lay back and let me touch you. All of you."

Hands caught his, fingers intertwining before drawing Danny up the length his body to brace their elbows on either side of strong shoulders. "Kiss me, Danny. Kiss me and I'll be good."

Danny fucking loved how much Steve always wanted more kisses. And Danny was more than happy to give him kisses, couldn't get enough of those lips against his. "You're always good, but you don't always listen." He dipped his head to brush his lips just over Steve's and then pulled back. "Put these fingers around that headboard and hold on or no kisses for you." The body under his arched and rocked. Danny kept his own body out of reach by will and strength, but it wasn't easy when every inch of his skin wanted to collapse forward onto the heaven stretched out beneath him. "Now, Steven, hands up."

Danny helplessly watched the sculpted lines of that body as his Steve obeyed. "Danny," Yup, the plaintive note in that voice meant he'd been staring just a little too long. And he'd promised his Steve something specific. /That's my good boy. Here's your reward.\\\ Danny kept his skin a few aching inches off the heat of Steve's chest but licked his way into that mouth to the sound of Steve's groan. It wasn't enough, it wasn't ever enough.

000


	2. Chapter 2

000

Close enough

by AnitaB

Chapter two: Never enough

/That mouth…\\\ Steve loved Danny's mouth. How had he worked next to and listened to this man talk for three plus years and not spent every damn day thinking about what else those lips and that tongue could do? And how had he not spent all those years finding out exactly what those lips and that tongue could do to every sensitive nerve in Steve's body? "Danny," /Please, Danny, please.\\\ Danny's kisses were worth the wait, but he wasn't waiting anymore. Danny's tongue met his, and Steve helplessly clung to the headboard while that sarcastic tongue set about tightening every nerve in his body.

But it still wasn't enough. Danny was propped above him instead of pressed against him. All that hot skin and hard muscle was there, in reach, and so little of it was touching him. If he let go of the headboard, Steve could drag that man down into his arms, could get all of that firm chest against his own and all that skin under his hands. He could finally get that gorgeous erection flush against his own. He could finally get Danny close enough. But his partner just gave him that proud smile when he pulled back from the kiss. That was enough of a reason to keep his hands locked around the bars, at least for now. "That's my good boy. Hold on for me." Steve helplessly watched Danny lick his lips and smile down at him, licking his own lips for the taste. "But don't you dare keep quiet. I want to hear everything I'm about to do to you, babe."

"Oh fuck…" Danny was going to kill him, oh so delightfully, but he was still too far away. "Danny, please touch me." A low chuckle brushed over the skin of his throat before Danny trailed those lips to his pulse with a soft little kiss. Finally, finally the strong hands he adored heated his skin. And that man started with the fists of his hands around their headboard and stroked along every inch of his arms. /So warm, Danny, more please.\\\ When those hands reached his shoulders, Danny joined them with a line of kisses, nibbles and licks, burying every nerve in Steve's chest in the heat he couldn't get enough of.

"I always want to touch you, Steve. Every gorgeous inch of you." The words came with the grip of strong fingers on his hips and the press of a kiss so, so low on his stomach. And Steve knew he was going to break. He'd held out through torture, stayed absolutely still for hours as a sniper, and survived in the harshest of conditions without breaking. But when Detective Danny Williams put his hands or his mouth where he was so clearly aiming to… Seal Commander Steven J McGarrett was going to shatter into tiny little bits. Something Danny must know by the smile he was pressing into the hollow of Steve's hip. "Gonna look so fucking beautiful in my hand, babe."

Steve took the second of warning Danny gave him to brace his heels and lock his grip before those fingers slid tight and hot around what felt like every nerve in his body. And it was beautiful, that hand was gorgeous all the time. But when it was touching him like this… when those strong fingers and that broad palm were lighting up every pleasure center in Steve's brain… God, there was nothing on earth as beautiful as Danny Williams touching him. "Danny… so good."

Yup, that man snapped his control into pieces. Steve found both his hands leaving the headboard. He needed skin and he needed all of it. Steve needed every gorgeous inch of Danny pressed tight against him. He needed to feel each of those muscles moving hot and eager against every inch of his body. Steve needed Danny's kiss on his lips, needed Danny as close as he could get him. The next thing Steve knew, he'd buried one set of fingers in Danny's hair and gripped a firm bicep with the other. His body was trying to get Danny closer. Danny, however wasn't cooperating at the moment and he had the strength to stay put right where he was, warm lips teasing over the sensitive dip just under his belly button. "What is it you want, Steve? What do you need?"

/Everything… you… please…\\\ The hair in his hand shifted as Danny tilted his head back to look up at him. And Steve fought all the muscles in his back and neck to meet those eyes. He adored the expression on Danny's face in moments like this. "I need you up here. I want to feel every inch of you against me. I need to kiss you when we…"

Those lips curved, that hand gave him one last torturous stroke before Danny pulled back to brace both hands against the sheets. "Together, then?"

/Yes, exactly.\\\ Steve found himself nodding and pulling Danny closer until he caught his breath. "Yes, get up here." Maybe this was his favorite position to touch his Danny in. The strong man above him planted a knee on each side of his ribs and played human blanket across every inch of Steve's chest. The heat and contact was almost overwhelming. He finally, finally had Danny almost close enough. Pressing tight hip to hip, two erections finally touched with nothing in the way. He had kisses from sweet lips, strong arms holding him tight, and every inch of Danny in reach of his hands. And Steve wasn't about to miss out on the chance to touch.

Yup, this was his favorite position to touch Danny. And it was time to start touching.

000

This was heaven as far as Danny was concerned. He finally had Steve almost as close as he wanted him. He finally had every inch of that perfect chest against his. Danny finally had that gorgeous erection pressed right up against his own. He was getting lost in the heat of that mouth when strong hands clenched on his ass, rocking their hips together in a smooth, firm thrust. /Oh, yes, Steve… right there.\\\ Danny widened and braced his knees to meet and match the next pull of Steve's hands. He found himself smiling when Steve broke the kiss with a low moan of his name. Steve was… so fucking gorgeous like this. All tanned skin and hard muscle, all big hands and gasping lips, all hungry eyes and desperately hard need… "So fucking beautiful, Steve."

And the view got even better when Danny followed the grip of those strong hands on his ass and thrust every inch of his erection against and along Steve's to the sound of two breathless groans. "Oh fuck, Danny, you feel so…" Danny smiled against those perfect lips, his hands stroking over every tense inch of Steve's chest and shoulders as the body under his met each thrust with the tightening of those strong arm muscles.

"Gonna let me do all the work then?" Danny licked the little pout on Steve's lips and stopped moving long enough for the pout to turn into a groan and strong hands tried to start the movement back up. "Gonna just lie there and moan until I make you shatter for me? So lazy."

Now the body beneath his was moving. Danny held onto broad shoulders while Steve braced his feet on the mattress and raised his knees. "Lazy? Just lie there?" He knew he was in for it and that he was making some of those 'happy Danny noises' that Steve always talked about by the smile and the laugh on Steve's lips. "I'll show you who's gonna do the work." Steve made a series of tiny adjustments that left Danny breathless and digging blunt nails into the back of Steve's neck. "I'll show you who'll be moaning and shattering."

/Together, we'll be moaning and shattering together.\\\ Danny waited just another second for the positioning to be perfect before dragging that gorgeous man up close enough to kiss. "So show me what you got, seal boy."

Steve's voice cracked into a low chuckle before Danny got just a little lost in the dance of that tongue against his own. "I'm your Seal Man, Danno. And I have a lot to show you." Steve locked strong arms around him and really started to move. /Fucking hell, yes.\\\ This was what Danny wanted. This was all Danny ever wanted. Steve was amazing, every gorgeous inch of that skin and every brain-melting movement of that body.

"That's it, Steve." Danny braced his knees and elbows and put every muscle in his body to the task of meeting Steve's each and every thrust. "So good, babe. So damn good." Strong hands stroked up and down the length of his back, clutching at his ass and thighs as those lips reached for his. Danny delighted in giving Steve a kiss, bracing the line of that neck with one hand. Those lips were his heaven. That body under and against his was driving him mad. Every thrust of those hips pushed him just that little bit closer to shattering all over Steve's chest. And it was so fucking perfect. "Love how you feel against me."

Danny felt the vibration of a deep, breathless sound low in Steve's chest in the instant before the groan turned into words against his lips. "So damn good, Danny. Never, ever get enough of you this close." Strong fingers slid and tightened. Strong arms curled and squeezed around him. The last little bits of space between their bodies seemed to vanish as Steve pulled him back into the most amazing of kisses. The things that Steve could do to him with him with that tongue always put him right on that edge. But it was the words on those lips when the kiss broke that tipped him over it. "Always want you this close, Danny. Need you even closer."

That Steve wanted him, needed him this much… /With me, Steve. I need to feel you come with me.\\\ The wave crested in Steve at almost the same moment and left them both trembling and calling out helpless words before fighting for breath even as their lips met for another series of soft, little kisses. He'd never get enough of Steve's kisses, Steve's arms around him. Then those lips pulled away with a soft little chuckle. "Hmm, Steve. What's so funny?"

"Don't get me wrong, Danno… this was… this is… always amazing. But I want more… so much more… of you. I want you closer… even closer. We have to do some more research." It was a little difficult to keep track of the words on those lips when they kept getting interrupted by tiny, sweet little kisses. When his mind finally put those pieces together Danny found himself blushing and hiding against the line of Steve's throat. "Danny?" One strong hand curled around the back of his neck and tried to guide his face back into view. "Come on, Danny, no embarrassment allowed here. What are you thinking?"

Danny let those fingers at his jaw tilt his head back. Steve had beautiful eyes and that soft, sweet smile was one of Danny's favorite things in the world. "Kono keeps sending me things online. Links to stuff that could help us get each other closer." Danny felt the blush on his face deepen and redden further. "I've done… a little experimenting… just to be ready… when we were ready for more."

"Experimenting…" Steve was smiling, one of those big, strong hands slid down the length of his back to curve around his hip and settle very, very low. The other hand joined in, one fingertip circling around and around at the very bottom of his spine. Danny knew just by the smile on Steve's face that he felt the whole body shiver he was causing with that touch. "Fingers, then. Did you imagine they were my fingers when you put them inside yourself? Did you like how they felt?"

The thought of those fingers inside him merged with the memory of his own and Danny found himself helplessly rocking between that body and those hands. Moments after an amazing climax and Steve had Danny helplessly imagining another. What would the erection pressed up against his hip feel like inside him? How would it feel to hold Steve that much closer when he shattered for him, inside him. "Yes, fuck yes, Steve. Thought of you, came calling your name." Danny buried the helpless sound on his lips into a deep and breathless kiss when those fingertips moved down to stroke over his entrance. /Yes, Steve, touch me…\\\

"Maybe, we should take a shower, and you should show me what you've learned so far." Danny arched against the hips that were rocking against his stomach, that shaft starting to stiffen along his own. "'Cause I want to make you come around these fingers, feel what it's like to be inside you. Feel what it's like to hold you inside me." Steve intertwined one set of fingers with Danny's and led his hand down the perfect line of that hip to curve around the back of a lean, strong thigh. "Maybe I'll finally get to hold you close enough."

/Not soon enough.\\\ Danny slid his fingers along the firm line of Steve's jaw to claim a hard, deep kiss before claiming out of the bed on shaky legs to dig in the nightstand drawer. "Get your ass in the shower, babe. I'll be right behind you."

Lips glanced the back of his neck as strong arms pulled his back flush against his favorite chest. "We'll see who gets behind who first. Hurry up."

Danny finally found the lube as the shower turned on and followed the sound through the open invitation of the bathroom door. /That's my good boy.\\\

000


End file.
